degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Dylan Michalchuk
Dylan Michalchuk (born c. 1986) is a fictional character on the Canadian television series Degrassi: The Next Generation. Dylan is a graduate of Degrassi Community School, and is pursuing a career as a hockey player. He is Paige Michalchuk's older brother, and is good friends with Marco Del RosseMarco Del Rossi and Ellie Nash. He is portrayed by John Bregar. Character History Seasons 1–2 Paige Michalchuk briefly mentions her older brother, Dylan, as being openly gay in passing a few times in seasons one and two. She first mentions him in the episode, Secrets and Lies, when Ashley is having trouble dealing with the fact that her dad was gay. Paige is shown offering support to her. In the season 2 episode, Careless Whisper, Dr. Sally arrives to talk about sexual education, and while discussing orientation, Paige mentions Dylan once again. Season 3 When Paige takes her friends to the beach for a day out, Dylan is recruited as their chauffeur. He meets Marco Del Rossi (who is still struggling with his own sexuality) for the first time, and a spark seems to fly between them. Dylan suspects Marco is gay, but Paige tries to assure him that Marco is straight and in a serious relationship with Ellie. While the gang is on the beach, Ellie, who has been pretending to be Marco's girlfriend, announces their break-up, and a devastated Marco runs away. A concerned Dylan, sensing Marco's personal struggle, goes after him and tries to comfort him. Dylan and Jay Hogart hate each other, because of Jay's homophobia. Jay tells Marco to stay away from Dylan, who he calls "Homochuck". After Marco comes out, he and Dylan grow closer and become friends, but despite their mutual attraction, both are afraid to date. Marco is insecure and afraid to ask Dylan out, and Dylan is hesitant, since his first date with another guy was a bad experience. However, thanks to some involvement from Spinner, Dylan finally asks Marco out. Their date turns out to be one mishap after another, including running in to Marco's parents who are unaware of the fact that Marco and Dylan are on a date, but Dylan comes to like Marco, and they share their first kiss. Season 4 Dylan and Marco are dating steadily, and when Dylan goes to university, Marco helps him move in. Dylan grows more and more frustrated because Marco's parents don't know about their relationship. Dylan doesn't want to keep pretending that they are "just friends," so he urges Marco to come out. This gives Marco the final push to come out to his mother. When he hears from Paige that Marco came out, Dylan is proud, and agrees that Marco should wait before telling his homophobic father. University life puts a strain on Dylan and Marco's relationship, since they can't spend a lot of time together anymore. When Marco pays a surprise visit to Dylan's dorm, he walks in on Dylan making out with another guy (Eric). Dylan tries to explain that he loves Marco, but he simply wants an open relationship while they are apart. Marco is heartbroken, and tries to make Dylan jealous at a party by flirting with other guys and kissing Craig. However, Dylan isn't moved by it at all and Marco decides to break up with him. Season 5 A year goes by, and Dylan returns to town to visit his family, and more importantly, to try to win Marco back, who is "sort of dating" the new guy, Tim. Marco is still angry at Dylan for hurting him so much and makes it clear that he is with Tim now, but knows that he only does it to make Dylan jealous. In an atte mpt to get Dylan off his back, Marco says he is stressed with his exams and does not want to talk. Dylan doesn't give up and keeps haunting and taunting him to the point of Marco's great frustration. Dylan says that he and Marco are made for each other. He eventually challenges Marco to a game of poker. Dylan tells Marco that no matter how many guys Marco would ever date, it would always come back to him and Marco. Marco feels frustrated and leaves the poker game. Tim realizes he was being used, and breaks up with Marco, telling him to "go back to his lying and cheating ex because you were perfect for him". The next day at school, Dylan drives up to meet Marco, and apologizes for how much he hurt him in the past. He admits all of his flaws, but tells Marco that he means everything to him and that he wants another chance. Marco tells him that he's a jerk, but as Dylan tries to protest, Marco finally decides to forgive him and they make up, sharing a passionate kiss. Season 6 Dylan and Marco are back together and steady again. When Marco graduates and goes to University, they decide to move in together, after convincing Marco's dad that they are "just friends". When Dylan is looking for roommates so that he can pay the rent, Marco's best friend Ellie gets kicked out of her dorm. Marco and Dylan let Ellie move in. Marco and Dylan's relationship slowly begins to deteriorate, as Dylan blows him off and barely ever leaves time for the two of them together. Dylan then leaves to go to Switzerland, his friends often calling it Sweden, to play hockey, and Marco becomes depressed at the long distance relationship. Marco steals mo ney from his dad and decides to play poker with it, even when Spinner told him to stop. He ends up in jail, but someone bails him out. When Marco's dad asks why Marco is so sad, Marco tells his dad its because Dylan's in Switzerland. Season 7 Dylan remains in Switzerland. He still keeps in contact with Marco, but only barely, using sparse text messages to communicate with him. In the episode, [[Standing In The Dark (2)|'Standing In The Dark (2)']], after thinking its over, Marco breaks things off with Dylan because he is tired of the long distance relationship. Marco soon finds feelings for Eric. In a season seven deleted scene, Marco is shown text messaging Dylan, while watching movies at his house with Ellie, Jesse, Paige and Alex. He sends a message saying, "We need to talk." Trivia *Dylan is the first character to graduate and attend college. Quotes *(Season 3, Episode 04 - Pride Part 1) (Paige hands Spinner a basket of towels) Spinner: "Uh, I'm not carrying that..." Paige: "Why not?" Spinner: "Do you want me to look like a homo?" (Dylan gives him an angry look) Spinner: "No, I didn't mean homo as in 'gay', homo as in..." Dylan: "Milk?" *''(Season 3, Episode 19 - It's Raining Men)'' (Spinner randomly hugs Dylan in the hallway) Dylan: "What is this, hug the homo day?" Relationships *Marco Del Rossi **First Relationship: ***Start Up: [[It's Raining Men|'It's Raining Men']] (319) ***Broke Up: [[Moonlight Desires|'Moonlight Desires']] (419) ****Reason: Marco caught Dylan cheating on him with another man. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: [[Total Eclipse of the Heart|'Total Eclipse of the Heart']] (517) ***Broke Up: [[Standing in the Dark (2)|'Standing in the Dark (2)']] (702) ****Reason: Dylan put no effort into their long distance relationship, so Marco broke up with him. *Tom **First Relationship: ***Start Up: Sometime before [[It's Raining Men|'It's Raining Men']] (319) ***Broke Up: [[It's Raining Men|'It's Raining Men']] (319) ****Reason: Dylan was interested in Marco. Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Male Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Love Triangles Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Sports Category:Athlete Category:Relationship Issues Category:Cheating Category:Siblings Category:Alumni Category:Affairs Category:LGBT Category:Characters